


Sisyphus Had It Easy

by factorielle



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life never ceases to be hard. [Prompt: Mission: Impossible]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisyphus Had It Easy

You can't win. Not even with the other three helping out.

You try to stand strong in the face of the unrelenting tide. Sometimes, it feels like something has been achieved, a path cleared. But the next day it starts all over again, and you know that eventually this hopeless endeavor will end in a flaming disaster.

You'll probably be holding the match.

But for now there's a job in front of you, so you finish your cigarette and dive back in, facing the source of this endless nightmare.

He smiles. "Ah, can you please put that one with the western mythology reference books?"


End file.
